Egore Doctrine
The Egore Doctrine is the policy of global non-aggression and unwillingness to sign Non-Aggression Pacts of the Viridian Entente. The Doctrine was issued in August of 2006 when the peaceful manner of the Entente was first established in the Cyberverse. An exception to the rule has been, in the past, the Green Protection Agency's Declaration of Neutrality; as well as more recently, the Order of the Black Rose's Writ de Credo. The Egore Doctrine I and many other members of my alliance have seen a reoccurring pattern through the lifespan of the Viridian Entente. As soon as we start diplomatic relations with an alliance, the first thing always brought to our attention is a Non-Aggression Pact, which are often times sloppily written, and more importantly, completely meaningless. I think in all of our existence, we have only made one or two moves to actually initiate the signing of a NAP with another alliance. We at the Viridian Entente just see no use for them. The Viridian Entente has signed into law a Non-Aggression Pact with the GGA but has not signed one with the NpO. But in reality, our views and actions toward both these alliances will remain the same. The VE does not need a piece of legislation to say we won't declare war on the NpO. It is our policy, and I am sure the policy of most alliances, to not act aggressively without just cause. But even if their was a just cause, a NAP is equally meaningless. As soon as there is a violation, the NAP would be rendered void, and so would the waiting period. One could make an argument for two benefits of signing a Non-Aggression Pact: the time given between when a NAP is cancelled and when hostilities can begin, and also improving diplomatic relations between alliances. The former, as discussed previously, is meaningless and impractical. The VE would only cancel a NAP if the other alliance violated the terms, and if they violated it, per the terms of the NAP itself, the waiting period would cease to exist. The latter benefit is entirely hollow. If you want to have better diplomatic relations with the VE, please do so with legislation that breaks from the mold. Offer us something. Show us you really want to work together with us. And I don’t just mean a Mutual Defense Pact. Simply put, we have an unwritten NAP with all alliances. There is no need to clutter our system with meaningless pieces of legislation. The Viridian Entente hereby cancels all current and pending Non-Aggression Pacts, regardless of the alliance. All future offers for Non-Aggression Pacts will be ignored. In conclusion, I would just like to assure you that this is in no way a hostile action by the VE. We are simply protesting against this lower-end piece of legislation. Everyone is still able to have an embassy and to open diplomatic relations with us. If we want to improve relations between alliances, we all need to be a bit more creative, and that includes the VE. We’re working on it. Signed, Egore of Egoria, Lord of the Viridian Entente Category:Doctrines Category:Viridian Entente